


T. R. U. T. H.

by macerrs



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macerrs/pseuds/macerrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments from Rae & Finn's relationship. Set throughout the show's time period, but also a bit after the last episode too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T. R. U. T. H.

**Thursday afternoon.**  
  
 _1:13 PM._ Pub.  
  
Same old, same old. Chloe sat down at the end with Izzy, talking about going shopping the next day for new bikinis (plans to lay out for a tan - skin cancer, hooray!); Chop argued with Archie about the merits of Oasis over Blur (Archie liked both, Chop thought Blur were twats); and Finn sat next to Archie, drinking his pint slowly and occasionally nodding at Chop’s points ( _“Damon Albarn is a twat!”)_. Rae sat in the middle, squished in between Izzy and Chop, watching the cigarette smoke float by her face, melting into the air.  
  
 _2:47 PM._  
  
“I’m fuckin’ bored,” sighed Chop. “Let’s do something.” He turned to smile at Rae. “‘Ey, Raemundo?”  
  
Rae laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “There’s nothing to do in Lincolnshire, Chop. Don’t you know that?”  
  
“Let’s go see a film,” Chloe announced, standing up, looking around, expecting everyone to applaud.  
  
Archie sighed and said, in a profoundly dark voice, “Everything out looks like shit.”  
  
“What d’ya mean?” Chop looked offended. “ _Mission Impossible_ ’s still out, mate. Definitely not shit.”  
  
Izzy looked up from her drink. “I haven’t got enough money for a movie.” She turned to face Rae.  “Could you lend me some to go, Rae? Please?”  
  
Sweet Izzy, Rae thought to herself. She gave her a half-smile and said out loud, “I haven’t got enough either, Iz.”  Rae put her drink down and tapped Chop’s shoulder, asking him to move.    
  
“You leavin’?” he asked, sounding concerned. “It’s only 3, we’ve got the whole fuckin’ day, Raemundo!”  
  
“Where are you goin’, then?” Chloe asked, in an annoyed tone.    
  
Rae looked round the table. Time for therapy. Time for Kester.  
  
“I’ve got to go home. It’s been a laugh, though. See you tomorrow?”  
  
Archie scrunched his face; the sunlight directly shone on his glasses. Rae couldn’t see his eyes behind the glare. He raised his arm up and blocked the sun to look at her. “How are we supposed to figure out whether Blur or Oasis are superior?”    
  
Chop jabbed him in the rib. “Don’t you fuckin’ start, Archie.”  
  
Rae shook her head and let out a small laugh, a bark. “I’ve got to get home. My mum’s waiting.”  
  
“Bye, Rae!” said Izzy.    
  
They all said their good-byes, except for Chloe, who gave her a Look, like she knew the truth.  
  
And Finn too. Except he pretended like he didn’t even see her, but she saw him give her a sidelong glance when he thought she wasn’t looking. Prick.  
  
 **Saturday night.**  
  
 _10:23 PM._ Pub.  
  
Rae stood at the bar, waiting for her drink.  
  
She could hear Archie talking to a bloke near the door; he was smiling, looking pleased and glad and already a bit drunk. Chloe and Izzy were laughing at Chop, who was doing his best Liam Gallagher impression in the corner of the pub. ( _All he says is wanker, Chop, and he puts up his two fingers. That’s not an impression, I could bloody do that,_ Chloe said. _Show me something new._ ).  
  
A drink slid on the bar towards her. Finally. Rae took a sip gingerly, wanting it to last.  
  
The pub was crowded tonight; some singer was coming in to play. Archie had told them about it. Apparently he was _Fuckin’ brilliant, Rae!_ So there they all were, as if they had any other place to go, waiting.  
  
A bloke jostled up next to her as he walked by, pushing Rae into another bloke at the bar. “Oh, sorry, mate, I--”  
  
She looked up.  Finn.    
  
He looked almost embarrassed. As if he had run into her and not the other way around. He made a funny motion with his hand. “S’alright.”    
  
“Did I spill my beer on ya?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good, I’m glad I didn’t waste any.”  
  
Finn shot her a sharpish glance but then caught the expression on her face. He softened. “Well, I’m glad too because I wasn’t gonna buy you another.” Finn, joking?  
  
“Wasn’t gonna ask you too.” Rae laughed. Was she already drunk?  
  
He gave her a small smile and turned to face her. “I thought you said you didn’t drink.”  
  
“That was before I met you.” Her brain was fuzzy. Flirting with Finn. Jesus.  
  
She felt Finn’s eyes on her as the singer took to the stage. Did she have something stuck to her face?  
  
 **Monday afternoon**  
  
 _4:56 PM._ Pub.  
  
Day after Knebworth. Chop was regaling them of stories from the gig - the bloke who spat up a day’s worth of beer in Chop’s face while attempting to crowd surf, the girl who almost punched Chop in the face when he accidently stepped on her foot, the other bloke who called Archie “Graham Coxon,” which Chop took great offense to because _Graham Coxon is a wankuh, alright?_ \- but he kept stopping in between stories, in the middle of stories, to tell Rae that _I fuckin’ missed ya._  
  
Rae sat pressed up against the wooden booth today, facing the pub’s bar, the hardness of the wood painful on her back. Finn came in then, greeted Rae with a nod and a tiny smile and an “Alright?” for the rest of them. He slid into the seat next to her, pressed up close.  
  
Chop turned to look at him. “You look like shit, mate.”    
  
Finn rubbed his hair with his hands. “Yeah, well...”  
  
“Right, so I was sayin’ that this bird fuckin’ slapped me because I said I wanted to see Oasis instead of her face-”  
  
Finn shook his head, mostly to himself. Rae looked at him and Finn caught her eye and gave her a quiet sort of smile. One between them.  
  
He leaned his head back as Chop kept talking. Rae glanced over at him again and he smirked at her and raised his pointer finger at her below the table.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn’t want to ruin _it_. Whatever _it_ was.  
  
Finn put his finger on her thigh. Rae’s insides suddenly seemed like they were all pressing on her ribs - she felt like exploding. He traced his finger up and down her thigh; it wasn’t until Finn looked at her that Rae realized he was tracing something - _B. O. R. I. N. G._ Rae’s heart was bursting but she gave him a tiny smile in return. She let her pointer finger drop on Finn’s thigh and write, _D. Y. I. N. G._ Finn gave her the widest close-mouthed smile she’d ever seen.

**Wednesday afternoon**  
  
 _2:34 PM._ Finn’s house.  
  
The radio was buzzing in the background as Finn hunted for a new record that he had to show Rae. That’s why she was over. _I want you to hear this record, it’s really shit._ The shittiest?, Rae had asked him. _The worst._ He had said it with an easy smile.  
  
He stood up for a moment, taking a break from his searching. “What song’s this?” he asked, pointing to the radio.  
  
“Spice Girls, innit?” Rae looked over at him, squinting because the sun was in her eyes. Finn looked like a shadow as he stood with the light directly behind him, hair looking almost golden for a brief moment.  
  
Finn made a noncommittal noise at the name of the band. Rae laughed. “What, you don’t like ‘em?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“I don’t know yet. Bit too mainstream, right?”  
  
“A bit, I suppose.” Finn was now dropped on his knees, searching under his bed for the record.  
  
“Finn?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“If you could DJ a radio show with anyone in the world, dead or alive, who would you do it with?”  
  
Finn stuck his head out from under his bed and shook it, like he was trying to clear his head. “What didya say?”  
  
“So I mean, like. If I could DJ a radio show with anyone dead or alive, I’d do it with Ian Curtis. What ‘bout you?”  
  
Finn looked at her in that way he did sometimes, that she almost got used to but never quite did. He grabbed her hand and let his finger trace out some letters. A word. _Y. O. U._  
  
She met his eyes and her hand would have been shaking if he hadn’t been holding it. She had to say something and so she said, “Liar.”  
  
Finn smiled wider and said (no, traced) - _T. R. U. T. H._  
  
 **Saturday night**  
  
 _10:43 PM._ Cinema.  
  
They had taken Finn’s scooter there; Rae was almost used to it - she tried to not hold on to him so hard and close but she knew he didn’t mind it. In fact, it’s why she thought he wanted to go to the cinema in the next town. So he could ride that bike and have her near him.  
  
He held her hand but instead of heading for the front door, he led her down to the back of the cinema, and stood at the back door.  
  
“Well?” Rae asked, half-laughing.  
  
Finn winked at her and knocked on the door. They waited a moment, then the door opened and a bloke looked at them, eying them up and down. Finn pointed at his chest. “Finn.” He pointed to her. “Rae. We’re mates of Jonny’s. He said we could come round.”    
  
The man cocked his head slightly and said, “Alright, then. If you know Jonny.”    
  
Finn whispered to Rae, as they walked through the threshold, “I don’t really know Jonny. I just guessed his name.” Rae laughed out loud and squeezed his hand tighter.    
  
They sat in the back.  
  
It was a shit movie. They both thought so. Finn traced out _S. H. I. T._ on her right arm and _C. R. A. P._ on her right thigh and then he put his arm round her shoulders and Rae leaned into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. He held her hand and traced out _I. L. O. V. E. U._ He could feel her smile on his skin.  
  
On the way back home, Finn stopped his scooter on the side of the road for no reason except to turn round in his seat and pull his and Rae’s helmets off and lean in, face pressing on her cheek and say, “I love you.”  
  
He then pulled back, to look at her.  
  
“I love you too, Finn.”  
  
The drive back was painful, mostly because Rae smiled so hard her cheeks were hurting.

And when they pressed their lips together on the street (round the corner before her house appeared, she didn’t want her mum finding out), it was form of touching they’d never done before. Rae wondered if Finn could trace out letters with his mouth instead of his hands. Maybe next time when she was over at his home, playing records and planning their radio show, she could find out.  



End file.
